Melt in your mouth, not in your hand
by Jynova
Summary: Lelouch didn't realize the prestigious Ashford University he had decided to attend was also one of the biggest party schools in the country. Suzaku Kururugi on the other hand, selected it for almost entirely that reason. Su x Lu Rated M.
Melt in your mouth, not in your hands.

Bump chh bump chh bump chh…. Lelouch cursed his life decisions as he lay in bed, the thumping from the party next door starting to mimic the rhythm of his own growing headache.

He was now a sophomore in college, well, second year although his credits were closer to graduation. He decided against trying to go back to bed and instead reflected back on what caused his current predicament in life.

Lelouch picked Ashford University based on a variety of reasons, too many to enumerate really however, the one thing that he neglected to take into account was ironically the one thing that was starkly absent from his life to begin with and that was a social life.

He loved his college, it was beautifully nestled right on the beach, it was ranked 3rd highest for its law program, it even had a somewhat decent athletic standing, even if he didn't consider Lacross a very manly sport but who was he to complain? He was hardly a picture of machismo with his tall, slender frame that accentuated dresses a little too well… Lelouch cursed the student council members from his old high school for being the reason he knew he looked damn good in womens clothing. It was one of the same council members, particularly the ostentatiously loud-mouthed Milly who had rudely interrupted one of Lelouchs longer tirades on the vileness of his school, to remind him it was his own fault for picking one of the biggest party colleges around. HOW does one even research or come upon that?! It's not stipulated in the brochures. He just figured that the college having its own little town attached would be perfect for him to commute, considering his less-than average physical prowess. He didn't think that it made a perfect hub as the new hybrid love-baby of Sodom and Gomorrah, 'with more sex I'm SURE of it' he mused.

Lelouch got out of his bed sighing and went out onto the balcony of his little 2nd story one-bedroom apartment that overlooked the ocean. 'It really IS beautiful' he whispered while watching the moon sliver and glint its reflection off the rhythmic ocean waves. 'Although I don't know if this is really worth it' he thought while he scowling at the party a few houses down. He could see writhing bodies every few seconds coinciding with the strobe light. He turned to retreat back into the safety of his home when he heard stumbling and mumbling from under his balcony. He looked down to see a pair of half-lidded emerald eyes staring up at him.

'Hic… Hey, Heyy there beautiful… I uhm… seem to be lost, can you point me in the direction of the party…? Or maybe directions to your door?'

Lelouch glared daggers, knives, and spears at the boy, tipped his head to the side and with full conviction said,

"Yeah, the party is 20 paces THAT way" pointing directly off the cliff into the bombarding ocean waves.

Upon hearing the register of the voice, the drunk male started stuttering apologies.

"Oh… wow dude, my bad, I… you just looked… I mean, not you looked… I looked… look… look, what a weird word"

"Go away drunk idiot" and with that Lelouch turned around and went back to try to get some semblance of sleep.

* * *

Quite the polar opposite of a certain raven haired boy, Suzaku Kururugi had set his sights this college primarily for 2 reasons, one, because it boasted some of the most beautiful women around and second, because it had a decent athletics department. Both of which Suzaku Kururugi had spent the last 3 years taking full advantage of. He was the star athlete on the Lacross and Swim teams and vice-captain on the soccer team, all of which, along with his gorgeously chiseled body and piercing emerald eyes, made him exceedingly popular with the ladies and left him with an avid social life.

It was Friday night and Suzaku had finished a rather lengthy session of drawing in the playbook with some elite teammates, causing them to finish at around 1 a.m.

"Are you guys going to Dana's birthday party? It's at one of the houses we partied at a few months back, I don't remember which one exactly and it'd be nice if you could escort me" He addressed the two other guys there but the question was obviously directed towards his best mate and teammate, Rivalz.

"Naw brah, I'm tired and my girlfriends coming into town tomorrow, I want to be well rested for her, if you know what I mean" Rivalz threw an arm around Suzaku and winked. Rivalz was one of Suzakus best friends, a close teammate, the captain of the Soccer team, and before he was snatched by a lovely lady named Milly Ashford (Yes, an heir of the prestigious Ashford family, who happened to be the stewards of the University), he used to be Suzaku's best party-mate and wing-man. Not that Suzaku hadn't equally and just as feverishly helped Rivalz out.

"Mmmhmmm I read ya loud and clear, what I don't get is how you can saddle yourself with a girlfriend in a town with… so much tasty eye candy"

"Kururugi, how do you not have a million cavities from sampling so much eye candy?"

"Oh, I'm not sampling, I'm full on devouring, mmm mm mmm"

"haha, no, trust me, you're not, empty sex is great don't get me wrong but.. let's see, if we're sticking to the food analogy than, you, dear Suzaku, are cooking without butter"

"what the HELL does that even mean?!"

"Oh but but but butter just elevates a dish to a whole new level, you want to take your time savoring every morsel, and in the end you feel full, truly satisfied with your meal.. Butter my friend, butter."

"haha, oh but but but, but out of my sex life. It's fabulous as is, plus, I love my lil' sweet things"

Suzaku waved at Rivalz and a few other teammates before while gathering his belongings and hopping on his bike.

`A bit late but I might still be able to find some company, no harm in a little pre-party, I gotta catch up' He pulled out and swigged a few from a little flask while biking towards a house somewhere along the Cliffside. He locked his bike up on one of the only free bike racks, which happened to be almost a quarter mile away from the music he was hearing.

"Brrr, it's getting cold… I better drink a bit more to at least get a bit warm…then I can work on finding another source of warmth for the rest of the night" he mused. Suzaku always did get carnally insatiable when he drank, which honestly wasn't THAT often, but recently he started doing it a bit more often and a bit more in quantity than his usual slight buzz. The brunette knew he was doing it, he didn't particularly enjoy it, especially the hangovers but rather than introspect, he just pegged it on the fact that it made it easier for him to pick up chicks. Not as if that was ever really a problem for emerald eyed boy, in fact, his biggest problem was trying to remember which ones he had slept with so as to avoid the awkward "Who?" situations… and the alcohol most definitely did NOT help with that but that was a contradiction Suzaku was happy to let live. Strolling to the party, he eased his pace so as to listen to the crashing waves rather than the ever-increasing thumping and chatter from the party. The sound of the crashing waves stirred a sudden and desperate urge to just look out at the ocean and in his current state, whatever brief desire formulated, was definitely the best idea ever. He walked under a balcony towards the edge of the overhanging cliff when he noticed some movement in his periphery coming from the balcony overhead.

Suzaku looked up and was met with the most beautiful eyes reflecting in the moonlight, those eyes brought him back almost immediately to his first and deeply embedded desire (for "company"). 'Game on' he thought… that is until the boy, yes boy, ended up trying to guide him off the edge of the cliff. 'God, it was a simple mistake, plus, he should be flattered, I would be, if I hit on me, hehe' After the encounter, Suzaku watched the waves for another few minutes, then turned around and went back to his bike and rode all the way home with the moons patina in his periphery. Whenever he would sneak a few looks at the crescent orb, his mind would flutter back to the sight of those gorgeous eyes. It was too dark to see but he wondered what color they were. 'Hrmph, probably black like that guys heart' and with that he closed his eyes to true blackness and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Lelouch, PUH-LEASE! I'm sick of our almost nightly routine of sitting around the house while you school me at every philosophical debate we have…!" Kallen shrieked at Lelouch from the balcony, while the raven-haired boy calmly cooked them dinner. Kallen was his only, dare he say, friend… no, acquaintance at the miserable university. He had met her in his undergraduate philosophy course where she had glommed onto him as her tutor and wouldn't take no for an answer. Not that she was any real adversary for Lelouch, what ended up being the deal maker was a request from the professor… and an automatic bump up to the advanced curriculum, at least it would stay his constant tedium considering he found all his undergraduate studies cake.

"Wait a minute Kallen, are you saying those common-sense ideas you spew forth qualify as philosophical conundrums? Hardly…" Lelouch retorted smugly.

"I see what you're doing, and… I refuse to get into a philosophical debate about what constitutes philosophical debates and the game is almost over anyways so GET your ASS IN GEAR!"

"What about dinner?! You're the one who practically shoved me into the kitchen to make you food!" He was grasping at straws now, hoping that he wouldn't just have to go and push her over the edge of the balcony she was reclining against.

"Oh, the food's coming with! Put em in containers, let's go"

Because of Lelouch's terrible stamina, he had opted for an apartment near campus, so their walk to the stadium was leisurely and, to Lelouch's disappointment, rather quick.

"Honestly" He glared at Kallen as she dragged him to the front bleachers "LaCross isn't even a REAL SPORT! Hardly any strategy, not what I'd call manly or aggressive, which sports are supposed to adhere to, right?!"

"Shut up Lelouch, what do you know about sports..?! Stick to… well any and everything BUT sports as topics"

Lelouch shoved the bag of food into her hands, threw his up in frustration and maybe a bit of sad defeat at his current situation, and clamored to the bathroom. "And now look, I drank too much tea at your beckoning and have to use the disgusting germ ridden campus restrooms!" *Shudder*

"God, add unwarranted agoraphobia to the longest list in the world of Lelouchs annoying traits…"

Kallen settled into the front seats of the bleachers before ravaging the food containers, using chopsticks as weapons. The game was maybe 5-10 minutes from over and the captain sure was a looker, she kept her eyes focused on him while trying as hard as possible to look sexy while shoveling food in her mouth. Apparently, it did not go unnoticed. As soon as the game was over, Suzaku strode over to where she was sitting with a slight predatory glimmer in his eyes. Kallen couldn't help but scoot a bit closer out of anticipation… and maybe because the movement hiked her skirt up just a bit.

"Hey there, this is the first I've seen you at one of these" Suzaku lied, hoping she wasn't one of his previous conquests. He leaned over the railing and caught a glimpse of her unsheathed legs, causing a creeping smirk to dawn on his lips.

"Sure is," Kallen eagerly replied "I've found myself… suddenly interested in…..LaCross" Kallen bit her bottom lip while lightly snapping the chopsticks in her other hand. The movement caught Suzakus attention, plus, her container of food was on her legs so… why not unconsciously draw his attention to any movement down there.

"Mmmm, that looks really good…" Suzaku said as he licked his lips in an anticipatory fashion. "May I… try some?"

Kallen sighed out a giggle and grabbed a piece of chicken from the container with chopsticks and held it up to Suzakus open, inviting mouth.

He closed it around the chopsticks and marveled in the taste. It was really delicious after-all. Better than his favorite take-out and definitely scores beyond his failed attempts at cooking.

"Mmmmm" he said with a new air of sincerity. "That is, absolutely delicious, wow, it's better than any stir-fry I've ever had, what's the secret?"

"Butter" Suzaku heard the mans voice, but was too focused to really spare a glance towards the figure. Due to the higher trajectory, it would have expended too much energy for Suzaku to upturn his gaze enough to look at the boy, ESPECIALLY if he was her boyfriend.

"Oh, so your boyfriend made it for you then?" Suzaku asked in a tone that so clearly betrayed his intentions. Kallen just nodded no furiously while simultaneously mouthing the words over and over again.

"Wow Kallen" Lelouch snorted "Such a visceral reaction, you know, you'd be hard-pressed to find someone better than me, although the opposite is most certainly not true."

That sly comment coupled with platonic relationship with Kallen finally gave Suzaku enough incentive to take in the other boy "Well good then, anyways, it's nice meeting both you, I'm purple…" Suzaku practically breathed the last word as he finally took in the full sight of the magnificent boy standing in front of him. He was breath-taking and it certainly made Suzaku feel less guilty for ever considering this boy a girl and maybe… just maybe even for propositioning him.

Suzaku just stared dumbfounded as he got one confused look and another bored with slight tinge of amusement...? In that moment, Suzaku felt like he could make a life out of trying to decipher the meaning behind those amethyst eyes. But as quickly as the thought had come, Suzaku just as quickly forced that very confusing thought out of his mind.

"Hello purple" The deep voice snapped him out of his stupefied look.

"Oh, right, no, sorry, I was just thinking of something else, my name's Suzaku Kururugi" Suzaku had turned almost bright red by this point and was rubbing the back of his neck. It was an unconscious tick he did when he was either nervous or acting like a fumbling idiot, the two usually not mutually exclusive. He did it the night he first met the raven-haired boy also, but for totally different reasons.

"I'm Kallen and the pouty rigid one right here is Lelouch" She waved a cursory gesture towards Lelouch and Suzaku was silently and subconsciously thrilled because it gave him another reason to look at Lelouch. And he again tried very VERY hard not to picture what a truly pouty Lelouch would look like.

'God damn, what is WRONG with me?!' Suzaku most certainly did not understand why he was so taken aback by the boys eyes or general demeanor but he wasn't ever one to divulge into the cause of most of his actions and so he just automatically started on autopilot in an attempt to prolong their encounter.

"Well, that food is really is delicious Lelouch" Another reason for a glance. Suzaku quickly figured that Lelouchs reaction, or lack there of, evidently showed the boys lack of intention to progress their… whatever was happening, so Suzaku switched back gears and focused on the friend that had obviously come with him. "So, Kallen… did you enjoy the game?"

"Oh, very much, you were… very good"

"heh, thank you… so listen, I'm done for the rest of the day, may I walk you both back to your place if it's near? Just for the pleasure of your company that is, no other expectations, m'lady" Suzaku was secretly praying that they were both going to the same place. He already had a vague idea of where Lelouch lived but he just hoped that if Kallens place was on the way, that it resided somewhere prior to Lelouch's apartment. A. because his obligation to Kallen would be over and it wouldn't look suspicious if he wanted to stay behind and B. because it's so late and clearly not safe for people to be walking alone. Another super contradictory statement that Suzaku let peacefully reside in his thoughts.

"Ohh such a gentlemen," Kallen started "not that certain expectations would necessarily be unwelcome" She finished while started packing up her things.

"Oh, Please, I can wait until you're done eating, it's no problem, I need to change anyways if that's ok?" Kallen swallowed at the thought of Suzaku changing and fumbled a bit with the containers clasp.

"N..no, I'm full but thank you"

*Snort**Chuckle* They both looked up at the origin of the sounds, to a smiling Lelouch

"Kallen? Full? Will wonders never cease, I was actually hoping it to be quite impossible, it at least gave me a reason to shove food in your mouth long enough for you to keep your mouth occupied on things other than the useless drivel that usually gushes forth" Kallen glared but right before taking action, thought it might look quite unlady like to smack Lelouch in front of Suzaku, so she just silently seethed and plotted her sick revenge.

Suzaku, on the other hand, was stunned at this boy… stunned at the insult, at the content of it, but mostly at the quick wit. Had Lelouch thought about or used that retort before? But even his earlier dismissal of her was succinct and eloquent. Suzaku could never think of something so scathing and so quickly. He was used to his mundane teasing and gay jokes but nothing ever so trite. He instantly longed to know the answers to his questions, wanting to draw them out from the beautiful specimen before him (the answers that is, and maybe other things… maybe).

But it seemed to be extremely one-sided as the violet-eyed boy just turned on his heels and walked out, muttering something about waiting at the entrance.

* * *

Lelouch wasn't blind or daft, he saw the interest clearly reflected in Suzaku Kururugis emerald eyes. Lelouch went through his immaculately quick judgement criteria. The boy was a buffoon, he introduced himself as a color, his skills at flirting were so mundane that they could fill a book of clichés, his mental fortitude must therefore, be lacking. His body though… he definitely garnered some points for keeping up such a physique. And his eyes, revealing as they were, had a brilliance about them. And revealing wasn't necessarily bad in lelouch's book, it denoted a type of innocence, one that he found comforting because it reminded him of his sister Nunnally. So even though he was on his way to the entrance to wait, he was inwardly repeating the official reason for him to glance back being to see whether Kallen was indeed following and to perhaps chastise her for something or another. It just happened to be that Suzaku Kururugi taking his shirt off and walking to the locker room was perfectly in his predetermined line of sight.

Lelouch was mostly quiet for the entire walk back to his apartment. He let Kallen and Suzaku ramble on but took a bit of delight in the fact that after Suzaku had stopped to tie his shoe, he decided to walk next to him rather than Kallen.

He wondered if he should just dismiss the two so he could get on with his nightly ablutions, with a slight change of fantasy. Lelouch wasn't a-sexual but he was a-social so his sexual fantasies were the most closely guarded of, well, his entire personality really. Lelouch's fantasies were always more than enough for him… So he already felt his interaction with Suzaku Kururugi to be quite enough to last him however long it took to find a new subject to dwell on. Lelouch knew he preferred the feigned company of men early on in his life, he didn't even limit his fantasies to other gay men, as was clearly evident with his upcoming incorporation of one Suzaku Kururugi. 'Hmm, he might have some latent tendencies though, the way he's shot a few glances my way' Lelouch didn't care though, peoples sexual preference was the least of his concerns because logically, it follows that if people are the least of his concern, why would any of their forthcoming traits be?!

"Oh, Lelouch was my tutor, well, actually, he was more of a student teacher, considering he not only successfully argued, but refuted our professors Ph.D thesis…" Kallen happily answered all of Suzaku's questions, not even unhappily noting that they were focused quite a bit on the topic of her and Lelouch's relationship, more so on the latter than the former. As much as Kallen despised her friend, she loved him just as much, 'Ascetics' as Lelouch had so smugly informed her. 'You can only hate me so much because you love me, no one would expend the time and energy hating someone if they didn't care about that person.' So if someone was interested in him, platonic or not, who the fuck was she to interrupt that, especially since Lelouch would be more than enough to do that on his own. Maybe she could even swoop in after that little inevitable implosion.

Lelouch of course had NO desire what-so-ever of seeing the brunette boy in any other form but during his brief thought play-time. An ethereal Suzaku had none of the flaws and adhered to an example of perfection in that state. What else could he ask for?! He certainly wasn't one to instruct someone else on what he liked and more importantly, what he didn't like, and that was massively intimate, something he was just simply not fond of. He didn't really even like it when Kallen would lean on him or grab his arm sometimes.

"We're here," Kallen beckoned "Suzaku, would you like to come up for some tea?" She practically shoved the green eyed boy through Lelouch's open front door. If anything, she could at least revel in the uncomfortableness this would cause Lelouch. She still hadn't forgotten his earlier statements and her nascent plan for vengeance was only still in its infancy.

* * *

Suzakus thoughts were all over the place. He wasn't a complex person and was very easily influenced by his carnal desires, so he just went with whatever, figuring he was totally secure in his sexuality and this was just some stupid fluke. But he wasn't complex, so for it to make no sense to pursue the fluke, was something he would maybe dwell on later? After he was settled in at home? Yea, that sounds like a problem for future Suzaku.

* * *

"Lelouch! Grab 3 glasses and let's see… blush tonight?" Kallen had no idea the foreshadowing she was directing at the raven-haired boy. But then again, no one there could have predicted that (only for you dear readers)

Lelouch was always a light weight when it came to drinks and he most certainly just wanted to get these two imbeciles out of his apartment and so whatever he could do to temporarily accommodate the means to justify that end, he would do. He quickly obliged Kallens request, not even halfheartedly because maybe drinking would make this more tolerable, or make him intolerable enough for them to vacate his apartment. Either way, he was well on his way to a nice buzz after a couple glasses and was starting on his third.

"Lelouch, HOW can you POSSIBLY ascribe to the theory that everything is predetermined?! For fucks sake! I mean, I'm choosing to call you an asshole right now!" As predicted, Kallen was finding Lelouch and his pedantic rhetoric increasingly intolerable, to the point of obvious frustration.

Lelouch just sighed and answered, "Yes, but your choice to call me an asshole was determined by your desire to prove that you said it out of free will, which negates the fact that it was free will… Anything you do at this point will be driven by some desire, some thought process, some physical or chemical process, some law…" As much as he was trying to be reasonable, this "debate" wasn't a new one and he was already tired from the day he was made to endure and was continuing to endure, so his composure was surly wavering and Kallen seized on that instantly.

"What about LOVE Lelouch?! And Sex and desires for intimacy?! I don't fall in love with everyone I see, I don't want to jump everyone I meets bones so you can forget your stupid evolutionary traits argument, it doesn't work" Lelouch had used this rebuttal many times, about how people were evolutionarily programmed to procreate and all that came with that. It was just easier to compartmentalize those parts of life so he could easily tuck them away.

"And why doesn't it apply? Love is just a release of chemicals, oxytocin and the like, and we humans give off pheromones like many other animals. When it comes to sex, you are driven by an innate, genetic need to fulfill it… predetermined."

"That's NOT necessarily all true Lelouch! What about endearing love? After death or soulmates who have never met each other but know that they are meant for each other, even without meeting and sniffing each other…" Kallen had always been a crude individual, and granted Lelouch could get just as uncouth, he wasn't the one to liken people's baser instincts to dogs sniffing each other's asses. Lelouch actually slightly longed for the missed opportunity of doing so himself.

"That's compatibility or maybe desperation for intimacy Kallen, stop, you're annoying me now with your naïve and clearly emotional responses that are not grounded in logic and reason" He moved to put his glass in the sink as an indication to those present that he was very serious about this night coming to an end. Kallen however, straight up didn't give a fuck about Lelouch and his subtle inklings.

"Oh you're one to talk! You're telling me that if you jumped and straddled Suzaku right now, that you could just brush it off as it being predetermined and thus not take responsibility, Oh but Kallen, I did it to PROVE something to you, so straddling a complete stranger is OK right?" Alright… That was IT. Lelouch had had enough, it was time to shut Kallen down permanently…well for tonight anyway. Clearly unhinged, Lelouch answered.

"God damn it Kallen, just because I said I'm a staunch believer that everything is predetermined doesn't mean that the responsibility for ones actions shouldn't be a consideration. Motives are important, of course, but they are only one factor, action itself plays an enormous part too, if I straddled Suzaku, if I decided to ravage him and make him scream my name…" Lelouch's immediately stopped himself, gasping with widened eyes and his usual pale skin turning completely red. He swept a hand to unbutton his top collar button to let some cool air sooth his hot flash in an attempt to compose himself a bit. He then, with a renewed fortitude, looked toward Kallen, while carefully avoiding the somewhat panicked gaze of emerald eyes, and lowered the register of his voice, and continued "Ahem… if I had, as YOU stated, decided to straddle a complete stranger, it would most certainly be wrong, you know, morals and ethics and responsibility, the whole world isn't black and white Kallen and you would do well to remember that when you formulate your arguments… now, I am spent and as much… as interesting as this has been, I would please ask that you bid me adieu. I am going to go to bed, if you would both like to stay to finish your glasses, that would be fine by me, I just ask that you please lock the bottom lock on your way out. Thank you, it was nice meeting you Suzaku." Lelouch gave a quick head bow in the direction of the still wide-eyed Suzaku and walked to his room, with fists still clearly clenched.

Kallen had barely noticed his outburst, focusing less on the content of his words and more on her upcoming argument, she was the dictionary definition of a passive or non-active listener. She did heartily enjoy her and Lelouchs over-zealous debates though, loving when she could illicit even a little bit of emotion from the otherwise stoic boy. So, she conceded victory and was all too happy to oblige to Lelouchs request, and finally turned to Suzaku who had eyes glazed over like he was an animal caught in headlights.

* * *

The fact was that Suzaku was happily enjoying watching all of Lelouch's articulations both physical and verbal, him going from so collected to slightly irate to full on lost in his passion. The raven haired boy had generously offered some of the delicious food Suzaku had sampled earlier, so his mouth was too preoccupied to really partake in their debate, not that he would have anyways. It was like he was watching a story unfolding before him, and he didn't want the story to end… until those words, those words that turned to straddling him… and… ravaging him… and oh god, screaming his name?! The realization that he had so carefully been edging around the whole night came flying at him like a proverbial semi-truck and he was all of a sudden completely aware of the situation. And it was all very real now, not just some farfetched scheme he had hatched. He wasn't gay, what the hell was he doing? What was his MIND doing evoking those images enough to… oh god and what was his BODY doing?! He was STRAIGHT. Straight guy, who likes girls, who was oh so very happy with women. He even switched his gaze to Kallen in an attempt to redirect his thoughts to her body, the body he had been attracted to when this whole thing started. Try as he might though, Lelouch's words just kept ringing in his ears over and over again and… he just HAD to get out of there, had to get some fresh air to clear his mind, so he was also MORE than happy to hurriedly usher and then follow Kallen out the door.

Suzaku was really quiet on their walk to Kallens. It wasn't very far, maybe a mile or so from Lelouch's, but more inland and therefore, the less expensive and less upscale part of town. And her place was about another half mile from Suzakus house, which he honestly at that moment couldn't even get his bearings relative to where they were and had to genuinely listen to Kallens attempt to direct him.

"Sorry about that, that's just how Lelouch and I are though, I'm actually pretty happy with the outcome, although I can see why someone unaccustomed would be shell shocked after such an experience"

"Oh, heh, no… it's not like that… actually, I don't really get into a lot of intelligent discussions with my friends, so it was refreshing to watch. Like the Algonquin round table, but with two people, heh"

"Well, you can't be that dumb if you're referencing the Algonquin round table"

"Oh, well thanks I suppose" Suzaku had just started to relax a bit and the heat which had previously risen from his toes to his.. mid section.. to his brain, had all but ebbed and he felt a cold chill.

"Oh God, shit, I forgot my jacket! It's my letterman jacket and we have an event I have to wear it for tomorrow, listen, I'm going to run back and grab it real quick, are you ok to walk the rest of the way home? Let me give you my number, please call me when you get home so I know you're ok!" He quickly programmed his number into her phone and turned around. He dreaded going back but he was an adult and why should he be intimidated by a boy like that? A boy who couldn't win a rock paper scissors game without getting winded. But then, Suzaku remembered those eyes. Those commanding eyes and it dawned on him that that boy would be able to get anything he wanted in life with eyes like that. But not his letterman jacket, so he trudged forward but just as he was a few feet away from Kallen, she stopped him.

"Oh Suzaku! Wait, one thing. I forgot to lock Lelouch's front door, so good thing you're going back, Lelouch will probably just be confined in his room the rest of the night so if you can, try not to disturb him" Suzaku's heart leapt at the proposition of not running into Lelouch and making a clean break out of there.

"Oh, I most certainly don't plan to" He said candidly and honestly. He turned around and started a mild sprint back towards Lelouch's apartment of doom.

* * *

Lelouch was pissed and a bit buzzed and most certainly tired from the mental, social, and slightly physical gymnastics he was made to partake in. He was more than ready to relax, more than ready to unwind, de-stress, and go to sleep. That thought excited him and after brushing his teeth and changing, moving the slobs glasses to the sink, and making full well sure that they were long gone, he went to his room. He pulled out his favorite toy, which happened to be a vibrator along with some lube, and because he was SO UPSET about his inadvertent declaration in front of Suzaku, he grabbed his whip because he wanted to punish himself. He wanted to hurt himself for being so stupid. Granted the emerald eyed boy probably had no idea that Lelouch was drawing from the crevices of his own mind, and probably just attributed it to the heated argument, but it was still a break in Lelouch's carefully built and maintained façade. How could he let a piece of his closely guarded sexuality be betrayed by the likes of KALLEN. 'I must remember to stop hanging out with her as much, she seems to be pressing my buttons more often…'

* * *

Suzaku reached Lelouchs apartment pretty quickly and as quietly as he could muster, tip toed up the steps. He hesitated at the door, temporarily removing his hand from the knob and replacing it with his ear instead. No noise, 'ok, well hopefully I'll be ok, here goes nothing' he slowly turned the doorknob, which turned out to still be unlocked and made a mental note to lock it on his way out. He crept inside and gave a cursory look both ways to make sure the coast was clear and slowly walked towards the balcony where his letterman jacket was draped on the back of a patio chair. He gave a silent prayer of gratitude to whatever God was listening for the balcony door still being fully ajar. He quickly grabbed his jacket and retraced his steps. He was almost past the hallway when…

"mmmm, ahhhh" Suzaku froze. And right in the middle of Suzakus scrambling mind trying to figure out what that noise was and why it sounded so so… familiar?

"ohhhhh gawwd, mmmmmm, *sharp inhale*" Suzaku's mind went blank, absent of thought completely. Granted his thoughts had receded so far that they may never have resurfaced again but his unconscious bodily and mental faculties still remained. His hypothalamus and brain stem and frontal lobe. He started getting hot again. Very very hot. This time though, the heat skipped the toes and head and went straight for his cock. He buckled at the knees a little with how hard he got so fast. It had to have been some body-speed record. He again, unconsciously crept toward the door and towards the oh so sexy moans and groans emanating from within. Suzaku stood silently next to the door, braced up against the wall, his breathing starting to get getting raspy while increasing in rate and his heart starting to beat at a runners pace. The brunette started breathing so hard that he had to bite his index finger to help muffle his staggered breaths and any potential sounds of pleasure that were desperate to float past Suzakus tight vocal chords.

"Yesss… OHH FUCKkk" OH FUCK indeed (two totally separate connotations, although Suzaku wanted his to be the exact one that he just heard). Suzaku's mind FINALLY kicked into overdrive and he started picturing what was happening in there and OhH GAWD, sexual preferences be damned, he wanted to be part of it so bad and he just couldn't NOT be a part of it. He VERY REGRETFULLY tore himself away from the edge of the door, threw his letterman jacket on the couch, not giving a shit that's not where it originally was, locked the front door, shut it behind him and knocked. HARD.* He leaned against the outside door, collecting his thoughts, catching his breath, and putting a cool hand to his head to try to ebb the flush that was no doubt present on his… well, entire being really, but Lelouch could only see his face. He took one last breath to calm himself and will his erection down, right as he heard feet shuffling behind the door.

"Oh, hello, did you forget somethmmmmpphhhh" Well, that certainly wasn't what Suzaku was planning but as soon as he saw those eyes, all rational thought seemed to once again, flee like a little bitch. So he just rushed Lelouch and kissed the words right out of his mouth. He shoved Lelouch against the adjoining wall while haphazardly kicking the door shut behind them.

Lelouch was shocked. What an intrusion, what an absolutely wretched intrusion that he was just fantasizing about…? Wait, who cares! Fantasies are OK, real life isn't! Fantasies are… fantasies are... oh god fantasies don't suckle at the nape of his neck like that. Ohh, that was definitely a real tongue, real hands moving up his shirt, caressing his skin. But I mean, as good as this felt, he couldn't just let it slide, slippery slope and reinforcing bad behavior and all that and Ohh myyy goddd it was like his neck was now Suzakus personal slippery slope and Lelouch now wanted to reinforce every bad behavior that was happening so long as it happened with that tongue and those hands.

Suzakus mind finally decided to turn back on, kicking up horrible thoughts like rape and forcing and… he pulled back slightly. Suzaku wasn't like this, he needed approval, he didn't consider the lack approval satisfactory, not for what he wanted to do, so as hard* as it was, he still sought verbal approval. He used every ounce of willpower he had to remove himself from the moaning boy. 'At least he was moaning right? So maybe he'll say yes…? Oh PLEASE PLEASE let him say yes.'

"Lelouch…?" Suzaku still didn't fully let go of the slender boy but whispered in his ear, maybe suckling it a little too, incentive, right? And it wasn't as if Suzaku's other… experiences didn't help him in navigating the human body like a seasoned sailor does the seas.

"I…is it ok that I'm doing this?" Suzaku asked while nuzzling the hair behind Lelouch's ear. Oh god it was SO SOFT against his skin.

"Uh…ahh…fuck uhm…"

"Pllleease Lelouch, I swear… I'll make you scream my name" Then Suzaku licked from the base of Lelouch's neck, back up to his earlobe and as soon he felt Lelouch shudder and his body arch under his weight, Suzaku knew the answer before it was uttered, but he waited, like a patient boy. Because he wanted to savor every morsel.

"Y…yes" Lelouch breathed out while using the hand that had found its way into Suzakus hair to pull him out of his neck and back into his hungry and desperate mouth. Suzaku was all too happy to oblige. They both clamored to the bedroom, undressing each other on the way, only releasing the lip locks when the clothes needed to be freed from their smoldering bodies. Lelouch pulled Suzaku on top of him on the bed, Suzaku in his boxers and Lelouch in the hottest fucking black briefs. Suzaku straightened up a bit to take in the almost fully naked boy, writhing in anticipation under him, he told himself it was just a last minute check to make sure he indeed wanted this, to make sure he was attracted to Lelouch but he soon found that that wasn't even a question worth asking. The question that now filled every nook and cranny of his mind was why he wanted to just stop and study every inch of Lelouch. Why he didn't just ravage the boy immediately to, to seek immediate gratification and release, instead wanting to caress every body part and embed it into his tactile memory. Suzaku had never felt this way before, during sex or otherwise.

Lelouch however, was, as has been stated before, quite the opposite of Suzaku and was getting impatient under that emerald gaze. He could easily read those eyes so he knew that the desire was still there.

"I gave you permission but I will soon revoke it if you don't do something…" He said, trying to find a voice resonance that would convey his meager threat seriously. And granted Suzaku knew it was just that, he still smiled a compliant smile and went back down to start kissing and teasing the raven-haired boy all over again. After feeling Lelouchs hardness reach its max, Suzaku ground hard into Lelouch, drawing out a long gasp that turned into a moan. Suzaku rolled his hips against Lelouchs, each time causing them both to moan in pleasure. Suzakus tongue and mouth pleasured everywhere above Lelouchs waist. Lelouch wasn't just sitting still either, he was bucking his hips up while moving his hands tantalizingly through Suzakus hair and over his back and stomach, teasing his nipples and running his fingers along the pelvis, both boys still carefully avoiding tactile contact with each others throbbing members.

After more than a few minutes of hardcore making out, heavy petting, and intense dry humping, Suzaku leaned down next to Lelouchs ear and asked something his entire being had been aching to know. He was almost 100% sure of the answer but, a little part of him wanted to hear it from the raven-haired boys mouth.

"haa, oh, Lelouch…mm, did you.. touch yourself at all today, tonight maybe?"

Lelouch looked a bit shocked and his body stiffened a bit at the question and at the memory of what he was doing right before Suzaku came over. Suzaku sensed the tension and went back to that special spot he discovered that made Lelouch melt. And thank god it worked, enough that the raven-haired boy slipped back into their rhythm and easily answered

"Y..yess, I..ohhh that feels so good… I mean, I did" Suzaku smirked against Lelouchs neck as he whispered his next question.

"And… who were you.. mmm thinking of when you…were… stroking yourself and…fingering yourself…hmm?" Without even a second thought Lelouch answered, truthfully.

"Y..you" This made Suzaku hard. SO mother fucking hard. Body speed record, again, maybe even broken. And he let Lelouch know too..

"Oh god, nothing has ever made me harder than hearing that, you're… not lying, right?"

It was Lelouch's turn to smile now "I have nothing to gain from lying to you" and that was the simple truth, he couldn't gain what he was already getting.

And finally, Suzaku tore off Lelouch's briefs and ventured down to take Lelouch's entire cock into his mouth in one foul swoop.

"Ohhhh haaah" Lelouch could only moan, words seemed to vacate him, leaving only sensation and he helplessly and involuntarily bucked at the feeling of the brunettes wet mouth around him.

"Mmmm Suzaku" Lelouch whimpered. It wasn't the scream Suzaku had wanted and Suzaku was making DAMN at least one of the times his name was uttered tonight, the raven-haired boy would be screaming it. So he stopped licking the boys balls and desperately sucking his cock before Lelouch could get off. He reached down into his pants pocket and took out a lubricated condom but still asked for more lube. Lelouch happily ushered him to his box of sexy toys under the bed. Suzaku's jaw hit the floor and he didn't even know how it was possible for his cock to go from hard to rock solid at the sight of all the toys in the box, anal beads, a whip, handcuffs, a belt, vibrator… maybe more, but he just grabbed the lube and made a mental note to use every one of those on Lelouch. He took his boxers off and got back on top of Lelouch. As soon as he was about to venture down for a lengthy kiss, he was stopped by Lelouch's hand pressing firmly on his chest. When Suzaku looked down at the boy under him, giving him a confused look, he was met with the sight of the raven-haired boys eyes darting up and down his body with a lusty fog over his fluttering eyes, and a bottom lip that was perpetually bit.

"Do you like what you see…?" Suzaku teased, but was genuinely happy that this boy wanted to take in his body as much as he wanted to do the same. All Suzaku got for an answer was lusty eyes and a "Fuck. Me. Ohmygod right Now." Suzaku didn't need any more encouragement and shifted Lelouch on his side while immediately inserting a finger and without even probing much, stuck a second one in.

"OHMHHHH, fff…mmmm" Lelouch was making the sexiest noises at Suzakus moving fingers. He was even gyrating his own body on top of Suzakus fingers to make sure that his prostate got some action. Suzaku made a mental note of where his fingers were when he drew out those moans of pleasure, but his immediate goal was to just stretch Lelouch out, not to pleasure him this much… yet. So he added a third finger and penetrated a few more times before finally withdrawing his fingers and slipping his condom on. Lelouch watched him with pleading and hungry eyes. And Suzaku answered those wants with his cock, which was so hard from the last 30 minutes of play, with no real stimulation that it hurt. Even putting the condom on was so pleasurable. But he wanted to save all that pleasure, for Lelouch. So he carefully spread Lelouchs legs and positioned himself at the base.

"Are you ready…? Tell me if I'm hurting you"

"Fuck. Me. Now."

"haha, ok, ok, sorryyyy" He went in all the way to the base of his cock with the last syllable of his totally insincere apology. Suzakus usual mind-absentia did not happen at the sensory overload he experienced this time. Sure he had fucked plenty of girls, but he'd never felt something this tight and warm and all-encompassing and every little articulation would radiate electricity up and down his body.

"Ohhh Lelouch, holy shit you feel so good… hrrmmm, soo tight and ahhh" Suzaku started thrusting, neglecting to start slow, opting for full and hard thrust first, right into Lelouch's tender spot.

"Ahhhh SUzaAkuu… mmm, gawd yes…" It still wasn't the scream Suzaku wanted but oh mannn, it was getting close.

"I'm gonna fuck you harder now, just like you wanted, mmmm k?"

"hrrmmm yea, uh huh, do it" Suzaku started thrusting, and could easily tell when he hit Lelouchs prostate by the sporadic moans. He wasn't getting it every time like he wanted, and he was quickly reaching a place where he couldn't hold out for much longer either so he pulled Lelouch's legs up from his sides and told him to wrap them securely around him to deepen the angle a bit. THAT did the trick, every thrust was now drawing unintelligible words from Lelouch, almost to the point of worry for Suzaku, he was hoping his name was gonna be among one of those but sadly, it was just a bunch of moans and wait…

"Ohhh, God, yes Suzaku, yes, oh fuck me fuck me harder, Ohhhhhh god, yeeeeess ahhh" Suzaku reached down and grabbed lelouch's cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts, and oh god he was so close… Just as he was thinking of ways to prolong his own erection, he heard it "Ohh GOD SUZZAAAAKKUUU" and felt the tensing of Lelouch around his cock and his body jerking underneath him and his cock spilling warm liquid all over his hand. No surprise that Suzaku came a quick two or three thrusts later, also moaning Lelouch's name at his peak. Suzaku closed his eyes and allowed the clenching and unclenching of his muscles to ride through him as he experienced the best orgasm he'd ever had. Then he smiled the biggest smile he could muster, pulled out of Lelouch and went back down to kiss him again.

"I told you I'd make you scream my name" Lelouch blushed at the fact that he had just relinquished a bit of control to another person but… he didn't care. That was the best feeling thing that had ever happened to him. Well, a close second to his sister telling him she loved him. I guess, best feeling of sexual release anyways. Suzaku wasn't too concerned that this would be the last time they fucked, but just to cinch it, he pulled Lelouch close and whispered in his ear "you're amazing, perfect really." And Lelouch felt, oh gawd, he felt something he'd never felt before. AGAIN? This was a night for firsts, that's for sure. He felt butterflies in his stomach and immediately he after dread followed by nausea at the fact that he had just felt those butterflies. 'Omfg, this fucking fag is turning me into a hopeless romantic' he thought with a bit of irritation building up. That irritation was oh so quickly extinguished when he felt warm breath and a slight nuzzle in the nape of his neck. So he just decided to suck it up and

"Th…thank you… Y..you were.. you felt really good too, you're uhm.. welcome to stay the night if you wa…aahhh" He felt the arm already around him pull him tighter in to cuddle. 'Ugh… I'll make my escape from this later tonight' Lelouch thought triumphantly, but ended up finding himself waking up with his head plastered against Suzakus chest, snuggled totally into the emerald eyed brunette, and it felt… nice.

Suzaku however, woke up to an empty bed but the most delicious smell ever. He got dressed, went into the bathroom to rinse his mouth out with mouthwash and then hesitantly inched his way towards that delectable smell and poked his head around the corner.

"Hey, I made breakfast, it's not done yet so feel free to take a shower if you want…" Suzaku smiled and practically ran up to the boy and kissed him, again pinning him, but this time against the fridge.

"Only if you promise to get me dirty again, this time, I wanna scream your name" Lelouch shivered at the thought, it WAS his fantasy and how the hell did this boy who he barely knew get so much so right?

"mmm, deal" Lelouch answered earnestly, using the spatula still in his hand to hit brunette boy in an attempt to discourage him from devouring him right then and there. Another one of Lelouch's fantasies, but he had to tend to the breakfast and he hated wasting food. At the sensation of the spatula against his back, Suzakus mind was brought instantly back to a certain box and he suddenly wished the raven-haired boy would shower with him. But he was reserved and there was plenty of time so he withdrew and went to shower, emerging sometime later all clean and pretty and so ready to eat some of that delicious smelling breakfast.

"Mmmm, Lelouch, you are a wonder, God, nothing I've ever made tastes this good"

"Butter… I used butter, I don't use it all the time but maybe I'm trying to impress you a little" Suzaku smiled as he felt a strange nostalgic feeling flood over him. And he smiled even wider, finally getting it. 'Butter, right'

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Kallen practically fell over at the sight of two boys, one violet eyed and one green eyed, frolicking on the couch. Thankfully with their clothes on… but dangerously close to that not being the case.

"WHAT happened when you went back for your jacket?! Jesus fucking Christ…! How?! Why?! Detailssss! NowwwwWwwwWwW!" She screeched like a banshee in heat and both boys sat up straight just from the sound emanating from the hysterical girl.

"God Lelouch, you really need to start locking your door!" Suzaku practically berated the boy… but quickly went into panic mode at Lelouch's response.

"What do you mean start locking my door…? What other time was it unlocked?"

But before the raven-haired boy could connect the dots, Suzaku put a finger up to Kallen to ask for a minute while he went straight to kissing and suckling at the raven-haired boy's clavicle.

"What are you.. ahh, mmm…wha..t was I…saying mmm again…?" After a few more seconds of sucking this newly discovered reset button that Suzaku had found, he felt secure enough to stop and deeply kissed the boy one more time, for good measure… and because it just felt so amazing.

"You should probably fill Kallen in, before she has an aneurysm and we're left having to deal with that" Suzaku egged Lelouch on. And he figured she deserved it for staying quiet when he put his finger up so he could do that with Lelouch.. to Lelouch.. although, she was probably just in shock but hey, whatever worked. And while Lelouch very discreetly told Kallen what had transpired, Suzaku inwardly felt all warm and fuzzy at how he could make the boy sitting next to him melt in his arms like… (that's right) butter.

*My hard jokes. He knocked. HARD. (b/c he was hard and also knocked hard) and again as HARD as it was to stop (heehee, you get it)


End file.
